Virtual Reality
by aisuuu
Summary: Di mana Hibari bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang dia ingin gigit sampai mati, entah itu di dunia virtual maupun realita. 6918/indirect!DaeAla VRMMORPG!AU two-shot


**Virtual Reality**

_KHR © Amano Akira  
This fiction © Frocchi_

_inspiration:_  
_Sette Fiamme Mondiale © Oozora no Hono_

- 6918/indirect!DaeAla – AU – twoshot - Romance/Fantasy/Drama -  
[with touch of epicness that is VRMMORPG!AU]  
a/n: Mukuro baru muncul di bagian kedua akhir(Tempesta), jadi pembaca harap sabar.

Di mana Hibari bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang dia ingin gigit sampai mati, entah itu di dunia virtual maupun realita.

not beta-ed

* * *

**primo - cielo  
**"Of conflict that ends his** harmonious **day."

Hibari Kyouya, laki-laki, 16 tahun, hanyalah seseorang yang bersekolah di SMA Namimori seperti kebanyakan pemuda seusianya. Tinggi badan yang normal (walau agak pendek), warna rambut yang normal, gaya berpakaian yang normal pula.

Namun, Hibari sendiri jauh dari normalitas umum.

Dia gemar sekali bertempur – walau yang dia maksud bertempur itu adalah menghajar orang-orang yang dia sebut "Herbivora" sampai babak belur. Saking gemarnya, kegemaran tersebut telah memberinya reputasi yang tidak normal pula. Seluruh orang di kota kecil – Namimori – ini takut padanya. Mereka takut akan Hibari "gigit sampai mati".

Tapi, seluruh tindakan ada konsekuensinya, begitu juga kegemaran Hibari. Dia tahu pasti, bahwa kegemaran – atau yang lebih cocok disebut "obsesi" – itulah yang menjadi penyebab utama dia terjebak dalam situasi ini; sebuah situasi yang kurang menyenangkan yang melibatkan dia, Sang Karnivora, harus duduk manis mendengarkan nasihat-nasihat orang tuanya.

Dari apa yang dia tangkap, Hibari dapat menyimpulkan bahwa orang tuanya sudah muak dengan perilaku Hibari selama ini. Memang, mereka senang Hibari memiliki nilai akademis dan fisik yang bagus, tapi tidak dengan aptitudnya. Mereka sudah muak untuk meminta maaf kepada orang tua korban dari "gigitan" Hibari, dan perilaku susah diaturnya Hibari. Bahkan, psikiater langganan keluarga Hibari pun sudah angkat tangan jika menangani urusan Hibari Kyouya.

Jadi, mereka memutuskan mengakhiri "teror" Hibari.

Caranya cukup mudah, walau tergolong lama, melelahkan, dan mahal. Kebetulan, ayah Hibari adalah CEO dari perusahaan yang meluncurkan game terpopuler, sebuah VRMMORPG (_Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game_) yang berjudul _Cristallo di Fiamma. _Dengan sedikit campur tangan (baca: nepotisme), Hibari Kyouya pun dengan mudahnya terdaftar sebagai pemain _beta _game yang akan diluncurkan bulan depan tersebut.

Alasannya juga cukup simpel, orang tua Hibari berpikir bahwa sudah tidak mungkin untuk menghentikan Hibari Kyouya sepenuhnya, jadi mereka mencari alternatifnya: mengalihkan "teror" Hibari ke tempat di mana Hibari bisa bertarung sepuasnya tanpa menimbulkan masalah. Dan game berbasis fantasi tersebut adalah solusinya; tidak ada orang yang akan protes jika Hibari bertarung sepuas hati di dalam game, dan para pemain lain pun juga tidak bisa komplain dengan keganasan "teror" Hibari. Ditambah lagi, Hibari akan dengan mudah mendapatkan rival yang dapat memuaskan hasrat bertempurnya.

Dan soal game yang ayah Hibari tawarkan, Hibari harus mengakui bahwa untuk game, game ini memiliki fitur-fitur yang baik sekali. Kualitas realita yang diciptakan game ini sangat nyata, sampai-sampai perusahaan takut jika ada pemain yang ingin meninggalkan kehidupan asli untuk bermain game ini.

Cristallo di Fiamma juga memiliki sistem _class/job _yang menarik. Jika biasanya klasifikasi tersebut dipisahkan menjadi _Warrior, Hunter, Mage _atau sejenisnya, CdF menawarkan klasifikasi menurut personaliti sang pemain. Ada 7 klasifikasi: Cielo, Tempesta, Pioggia, Fulmine, Sole, Nuvola dan Nebbia. Tapi, ada 3 klasifikasi rahasia, yaitu Nevicata, Stella dan Luna. Menurut ayah Hibari, ketiga klasifikasi tersebut hanya bisa didapatkan oleh GM(_game master_) saja. Dan entah mengapa, Hibari merasakan hawa aneh saat ayahnya menjelaskan kelas Nebbia, antisipasi kah?

Dan seperti layaknya game lain, CdF juga memiliki sistem grup yang disebut _party._ Sebuah party maksimal beranggotakan 10 pemain, tapi para pemain juga diperbolehkan bermain _solo _saja. Dan jika seseorang ingin membuat grup yang beranggotakan lebih dari 10 orang, dia bisa membuat _guild, _namun dengan beberapa syarat yang Hibari tidak pedulikan.

Terakhir, adalah sebuah sistem yang membuat hati Hibari berdebar ingin membunuh siapa saja yang mengusulkan ide tersebut: sistem _relationship _atau _coupling. _Di mana dua pemain boleh menjadikan status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Hibari sendiri sekali lagi merasakan hawa aneh yang dingin, apalagi saat ayahnya menjelaskan bahwa Hibari bisa mendapatkan pacar juga. Tapi entah mengapa, Hibari lebih tertarik pada fakta bahwa jenis kelamin tidak berpengaruh. _Freedom of sexuality?_

Mudah sekali bukan?

Hibari sendiri menyetujui solusi ini. Dia tahu sekali bahwa orang tuanya sudah capek harus menangani Hibari, dan Hibari sendiri juga tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Jadi, setelah mendengar proposal orang tuanya ini, Hibari langsung setuju dan ingin mempraktekan efisiensinya malam ini juga.

Semoga solusi ini dapat menenangkan Hibari.

Tapi siapa sangka, solusi ini juga akan mempertemukan Hibari dengan teman-teman baru (yang dia akan sebut sebagai "Omnivora") dan seorang individu mesum yang akan menjadi rival, partner, sekaligus orang paling spesial bagi Hibari (yang akan menjadi alasan utama mengapa Hibari membenci nanas, dan juga bunga merah jambu yang tak berdosa).

.

Berjalan menuju kamarnya, Hibari juga membawa sebuah boks besar berisi peralatan game yang ayahnya bawa tadi siang. Walau di wajahnya tidak terlihat secuil emosipun, dalam hati Hibari dia sedang bersorak-sorai, karena sebentar lagi dia dapat menghajar herbivora-herbivora dan menemukan tantangan baru yang dapat memuaskannya.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Hibari mengunci pintu, dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi boks tersebut. Hibari mengambil sebuah kacamata bening besar yang terpasang chip untuk memulai game. Setelah memasangkannya, dia memencet tombol merah kecil lalu menutup mata abunya. Tidak perlu waktu lama, kacamata tersebut menghipnotis Hibari dan Hibari pun tertidur.

Saat Hibari membuka matanya, dia menemukan dirinya di sebuah ruangan putih besar, dan layar _touchscreen _yang melayang-layang seperti hologram. Tak lama kemudian, Hibari mendengar suara perempuan yang terkesan elektronik.

"Selamat datang di Cristallo di Fiamma! Silahkan mengisi data yang tersedia di layar terdekat anda." kata suara itu.

Tanpa perlu disuruh kedua kalinya, Hibari langsung mengisi datanya. Dalam kolom _username-nya,_ Hibari memutuskan untuk mengisi namanya dengan "Alaude" yang merupakan nama "Hibari" dalam bahasa Perancis/Italia.

"Terima kasih Alaude! Sekarang, silakan pilih avatar anda beserta aksesoris yang anda inginkan! Jika anda sudah selesai, anda boleh memilih satu dari banyak _pets _yang tersedia."

Hibari tersenyum lagi, ini pasti akan menyenangkan.

.

Sayangnya, pendaratan Hibari jauh dari sempurna. _Kill-joy._

"Ukh... aku akan komplain mengenai sistem transportasinya nanti..." Hibari mengeluh. Dia baru saja selesai mengisi datanya, dan di transportasikan ke kota awal, kota _Vongola. _

Hibari melihat sekeliling dan langsung masuk ke toko yang berada tepat di depannya, sebuah toko senjata yang dia harus kunjungi jika dia ingin bertempur.

"Halo, ah, pemain _beta_ ya? Sini, silahkan lihat-lihat dahulu, atau anda sudah tahu yang anda inginkan?" tanya sang penjaga toko.

"Saya ingin sepasang tonfa kalau ada. Dan juga borgol kustom." jawab Hibari.

"Tonfa dan borgol? Anda memiliki selera yang unik. Tapi kami punya stoknya, silahkan dilihat."

Hibari tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyambar tonfa hitam dengan ujung metal dan kompartmen rantai dibelakangnya, dia juga menemukan tombol hitam kecil yang mampu membuat tonfanya mengeluarkan duri-duri tajam. Puas dengan pilihan senjatanya, Hibari melihat-lihat koleksi borgol kustom yang dimiliki oleh toko, dan dia memutuskan untuk mengambil borgol kustom yang salah satu sisinya memiliki duri.

"Saya ambil yang ini. Berapa harganya?"

"Untuk para pemain beta, semuanya gratis, tapi hanya barang-barang yang ada di kota ini, _signor_." "Ah, satu hal lagi, semua barang dari toko ini dapat di-_upgrade _untuk menjadi lebih kuat, tapi fitur-fitur basisnya masih sama."

"Terima kasih."

Hibari pun keluar dari toko tersebut, dan masuk ke toko selanjutnya, di mana dia bisa mengambil _pet _yang dia pilih beserta aksesoris dan _equipment_.

Setelah keluar-masuk dari toko-toko untuk mempersiapkan diri, Hibari melihat pantulan dirinya dalam dunia game, dari air jernih sebuah danau.

Hibari sendiri puas dengan pelayanan game ini. Memang, wajah dan struktur tubuhnya tidak berubah, tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengubah beberapa fitur.

Seperti, sekarang Hibari berambut seperti layaknya susu vanilla* – atau _platinum blond_ – dan matanya yang dulu abu keperakan telah dia ubah menjadi safir jernih. Hibari mengenakan _dress_ _shirt_ putih dengan _trench_ _coat_ abu keunguan, dilengkapi dengan dasi hitam dan celana panjang yang senada dengan _trech_ _coat_-nya. Tak lupa pin berbentuk awan perak tersemat di dada kiri, menandakan bahwa Hibari termasuk dalam klasifikasi Nuvola – Awan.

_'Saatnya bertempur.' _pikir Hibari, yang langsung mengambil warp panel menuju dunia selanjutnya, dan petualangannya pun dia mulai.

Dan pada hari itu juga – yang punya kalender silakan dilirik – tercatat bahwa teror Alaude, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai _The Cloudy Skylark_, telah dinyatakan dimulai.

Dalam waktu singkat, Hibari sudah memiliki reputasi yang cukup mengerikan untuk membuat para petarung kuat menantangnya duel PvP, atau mengajaknya bergabung dalam grup tertentu (yang tentunya, dia tolak mentah-mentah dan menghajar habis seluruh anggota grup tersebut).

* * *

**secondo - tempesta  
**"Of **fierce** emotions, people, and solutions."

Dua bulan sudah berlalu semenjak Hibari memulai terornya di CdF. Karena merasa nyaman dengan dunia game, Hibari memutuskan untuk memakai uang tabungannya untuk membeli satu copy CdF dari ayahnya, dan menghentikan terornya di dunia asli.

Hibari juga berusaha menyeimbangkan waktunya di kedua dunia. Di satu sisi, reputasinya sebagai penjaga kedisiplinan masih bertahan, sehingga waktu bermain Hibari harus dia kurangi untuk menjaga reputasi dunia aslinya. Karena, hei, dia tidak bisa selamanya bermain game, iya 'kan? Hibari biasanya bermain sekitar 3 jam-an pada hari sekolah, dan bisa hampir seharian pada hari libur. Untungnya, orang tua Hibari mengerti dan mengizinkan Hibari bermain, asalkan nilai-nilai Hibari tidak bertambah buruk.

Karena masa _beta_ sudah selesai, dunia CdF sekarang dipenuhi pemain-pemain biasa yang menyebalkan. Beberapa dari antara mereka Hibari kenal dengan baik, karena mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama.

Misalnya, Hibari sering melihat Mochida Kensuke berduel (dan selalu kalah) dengan Yamamoto Takeshi jika Hibari memutuskan untuk mengunjungi dunia yang bertemakan Jepang pada masa-masa Edo. Dan juga ada Gokudera Hayato, yang selalu bersama Sawada Tsunayoshi, yang memiliki kabar yang unik; Hibari jadi tertarik untuk berduel dengannya, walau di dunia asli Tsunayoshi itu lemah, tapi di CdF, dia dikabarkan merupakan salah satu kandidat penakluk semua dunia yang mungkin mendapat gelar "_Primo_".

Tapi menurut Hibari, walau dunia CdF jadi dipenuhi banyak Herbivora, Hibari malah senang karena dia jadi bisa lebih banyak bertarung lagi.

Ya… seperti sekarang ini.

"Herbivora. Bertarung denganku."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, dan seketika dia melihat Hibari, dia langsung berteriak, "H-HIIEEE? Hi-Hibari-sempai?"

Tipikal Tsunayoshi aka. "_Dame_"Tsuna.

"Iya, aku Hibari, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tapi aku Alaude di sini." "Jadi, aku ajak kau berduel denganku, Herbivora." tantangnya.

"A-ano…"

"Hn?"

"B-bisa lain ka-kali saja, Alaude-san?" jawab Tsunayoshi (atau Giotto di game ini) – yang kini berambut pirang dan bermata cokelat – dengan terbata-bata.

"…baiklah, kutunggu kau nanti."

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya saja pada _Ichidaime_, sialan!" ancam Gokudera Hayato, yang sekarang memiliki rambut magenta dengan mata yang senada, dilengkapi tattoo tribal api berwarna merah di wajahnya.

Hibari melempar pandangan dingin kepada Gokudera – yang namanya sekarang G. – dan dibalas Gokudera dengan paduan suara merdu kata-kata kasar. Kedua belah pihak berhenti sejenak untuk saling mengintimidasi, sebelum Tsuna memutuskan menggiring Gokudera menjauh dari Hibari dan langsung mengambil _warp panel_ terdekat. Pilihan yang cerdas.

Tunggu.

Hibari belum menyatakan tanggal duel dengan Herbivora yang dipanggil Giotto itu kan?

"Hn. Sialan…"

.

Nun jauh di dunia bernomor 69, di mana pemandangan dalam game terdiri atas puing-puing dari bekas reruntuhan istana megah, seorang pemuda berambut _medium blue_ yang bergaya kurang wajar tengah duduk di atas bongkahan batu, mengelap trisulanya yang sepertinya berlumuran darah. Wajahnya terkesan ceria, dan bibirnya terus-terusan bergerak mengeluarkan suara aneh yang terdengar seperti "kufufu". Pemuda tersebut terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya sampai seorang wanita dan dua orang pria menghampirinya.

"Mukuro-sama…" kata wanita itu dengan lembut.

Orang yang dipanggil Mukuro itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lurus gadis cantik berambut ungu tersebut, "Kufufufu, iya, ada masalah apa Chrome, Ken, Chikusa?" tanyanya lembut, sebelum menambahkan, "dan jangan lupa bahwa aku ini 'Daemon' di dunia ini, _my dear_ Chrome~"

"A-ano… maaf… ta-tapi i-itu ada kabar me-mengenai chip u-untuk upgra-"

"Berhentilah terbata-bata, pyon! Cara bicaramu itu sulit dimengerti Daemon-sama, gadis sialan!" kata pemuda pirang dengan agak kasar, hanya untuk dihentikan pemuda berkupluk putih disebelahnya.

"Sudahlah Ken, biarkan Chrome membereskan apa yang dia ingin katakan."

"Cih. Baiklah, Kakipi, pyon."

"Kufu, terima kasih Chikusa," kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum, "lanjutkan yang ingin kau katakan, Chrome."

Chrome mengangguk kecil, "E-eto… kudengar ada kabar mengenai chip spesial yang bisa meng-_upgrade_ _pets_ suatu _party_…" jelas Chrome, yang berusaha untuk tidak terbata-bata.

"Kufufu? Oya? Benarkah itu?"

"Aku juga mendengar kabar itu, Daemon-sama." kata Chikusa.

"Hm… di mana lokasinya?"

"Kudengar chip tersebut bisa didapat sebagai _drop item_ dari _boss monster Queen Mimic_ di dunia _Fantasma_…" jelas Chikusa.

"Kedengarannya menarik. Kalian menginginkan chip itu?"

Ketiga orang tersebut mengangguk serentak, membuat bibir Mukuro tersungging.

"Kalau begitu, ayo~ Kufufu~ Tapi pastikan kalian sudah mempersiapkan semuanya." "Aku akan pergi duluan, kalian susul aku saja nanti."

"Baik!" ketiga orang tersebut menjawab dengan serentak, sebelum mereka pergi untuk mempersiapkan apa yang mereka butuhkan.

_'Ah, aku juga memiliki firasat yang enak~ Semoga firasatku ini benar, Kufufufu~'_

Pemuda itu pun ditelan kabut yang membawanya pergi.

.

Di dunia realita, setelah duel gagal Hibari dan Tsuna, Hibari langsung menghampiri Tsuna saat jam istirahat tiba. Hal ini membuat Tsuna berteriak untuk beberapa detik, sebelum berhenti karena diancam Hibari.

"H-Hibari-sempai…"

"Hn. Herbivora, hari ini kutunggu kau di CdF… jika kau sampai kabur lagi, tiada ampun bagimu."

Sebagai teman terbaik Tsuna, Gokudera tidak tetap diam. "Berisik! Kau tahu berapa duel yang harus _Ichidaime_ lakukan setiap harinya? Dia butuh istirahat!"

"Hn, tidak peduli."

"Grr… ditambah lagi, Ichidaime ingin mendapatkan chip _pets_ itu!"

"chip _pets_? Apa itu?"

Gokudera menjelaskan hal tersebut pada Hibari, walau awalnya Gokudera menolak.

"…menarik."

"?"

"Baiklah," Hibari mengambil napas, "karena chip ini hanya bisa berfungsi untuk satu _party_, biarkan aku ikut dengan grup Herbivoramu itu sementara, setidaknya sampai kita mendapatkan chip itu. Bagaimana?" Hibari tersenyum kecil, "dan jika kau setuju, aku akan tunda duel kita."

"APA?"

"H-HIIIEE?"

Gokudera mendobrak meja kantin tak berdosa oleh amarahnya karena Hibari bertindak sewenang-wenang pada _Ichidaime_, "Tidak! Aku tidak setuju!"

"H-HIIIEEE! Tu-tunggu dulu Gokudera-san, biarkan Hibari-san ikut _party_ kita untuk sementara!"

"Ta-tapi _Ichidaime_…"

"Percayalah padaku."

Dan pada detik itu juga, Hibari telah offisial menjadi anggota grupnya Tsuna–

"Maaf karena mencuri dengar, tapi izinkan aku ikut dengan grup kalian ini!" kata Yamamoto tiba-tiba.

"Kalian mau melakukan _side_-_quest_ EKSTRIM itu? Aku ingin _EXTREMELY_ ikut!" teriak Ryohei, seolah menyusul Yamamoto.

"!"

–tapi sepertinya, grup Tsuna akan terus bertambah jumlahnya.

* * *

**terzo - pioggia**  
"Of **tranquility** that marking the start."

Setelah memastikan dirinya telah terdaftar dalam grup si Herbivora Giotto/Tsunayoshi itu, Hibari dengan santainya langsung mengambil _warp_ _panel_ menuju dunia _Fantasma_, tempat di mana chip yang dia inginkan itu berada.

Setelah mengecek bahwa Tsunayoshi akan _log in_ dalam waktu kurang lebih 2 jam lagi (mengingat bahwa dia didetensi Nezu-sensei) Hibari langsung masuk ke area monster hunt untuk sedikit pemanasan. Dia dengar, untuk mendapatkan chip langka ini dia harus bertarung melawan pemain lain dan boss yang berlevel tinggi.

"Myuu!"

Hibari menoleh pada pekikan yang imut dan familiar itu; dilihat olehnya Roll, _pets_ milik Hibari, memekik kepada pemiliknya, meminta untuk dihiraukan Hibari.

Melihat hal ini, Hibari tak bisa menahan senyum tulus dan mengangkat _hedgehog_ mungil tersebut di atas tangannya. Ya, _Roll, _adalah _pets _imut nan mungil milik Hibari, yang merupakan seekor Landak Awan yang dia dapat saat mendaftar ikut game ini. Dan landak berwarna abu keunguan ini adalah alasan utama Hibari ingin mendapatkan chip _ugrade pets _itu – yang harus memaksa Hibari ikut dengan _party _Giotto, karena _side-quest _ini hanya boleh diikuti _party _saja.

"Ada apa, Roll?" tanyanya dengan datar, walau sebenarnya dia sangat gemas terhadap hewan mungil itu.

"Myuu, myuu myu myuuu myuu!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan pastikan untuk mendapatkan chip itu untukmu."

Roll tersenyum mendengar perkataan pemiliknya, dan berguling-guling di telapak tangan Hibari. Merasa sendirian dan tidak ada yang mendengarnya, Hibari membiarkan pipinya terhiasi oleh semburat merah jambu dan tersenyum tulus. Jika ada orang yang melihatnya saat ini, Hibari yakin sekali bahwa reputasinya sebagai Karnivora Sekolah akan hancur berantakan. Karena, tentu saja tidak ada Karnivora Ganas yang _blushing _dan tersenyum manis seperti ini 'kan?

"Oya, oya? Lihat apa yang kutemukan, seorang Burung Mungil imut dan cantik?"

Karena terkejut, Hibari belum sempat mendinginkan pipinya yang memerah, alhasil, penampilannya yang biasanya terkesan dingin dan garang sekarang seperti apa yang dideskripsikan suara asing tersebut.

"Grr… diam kau Herbivora…" Hibari mengamati pemuda di hadapannya, seorang pemuda yang baru saja menyaksikan dia dalam keadaan yang memalukan, "…nanas?"

_Twitch_

"Oya oya? Namaku bukan nanas dan rambutku tidak mirip nanas, Burung Mungil." timpal pemuda nanas itu.

"Kau pernah tahu apa itu cermin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini ganteng 'kan?"

…ngawur ini orang.

"Tch. terserang."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu santai, seperti melupakan(atau yang lebih tepat disebut tidak mau mengingat) kejadian nanas tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hm? Kalau begitu aku akan tetap memanggilmu dengan sebutan '_Little Skylark'_, bagaimana, kufufufu?"

"Tch, darimana kau tahu arti namaku, _stalker_?"

Hening.

"O-oya?"

"Namaku Hib- maksudku, Alaude. Alaude itu bahasa Perancis/Italianya dari _skylark_."

"Takdir, sepertinya," pemuda berambut nanas dan tamp- lupakan, itu mendekati muka Hibari, seperti mengamati baik-baik wajah Hibari, "kau si _Cloudy Skylark_ itu?" tanyanya.

Hibari mengangguk.

"Kufufufufu, hari ini memang hari keberuntunganku. Sudah bertemu dengan salah satu pemain terkuat di CdF, dia merupakan lelaki manis dan imut pula~"

Hibari mungkin bangga akan _title_-nya, dia juga bangga akan wajahnya yang cukup tampan. Tapi Hibari tidak suka dia dikatakan imut atau sebagainya. Dia itu lelaki! Lelaki tidak pantas dibilang imut, itu hanya untuk perempuan saja.

Mengamati pemuda itu sekali lagi, Hibari ingin mencari panggilan yang cocok bagi pemuda ini. Oke, memang pemuda berambut nanas biru ini penampilannya cukup keren; dengan seragam militer Perancis abad 17 berwarna biru, ditambah bagian kancing yang dihiasi sulaman emas yang senada dengan sepasang _epaulette _di bahunya. Celananya putih agak keabuan, dan sepatunya hitam mengilap. Hibari juga menemukan bros perak berbentuk kabut(?) tersemat di dadanya. Pemuda ini kelas Nebbia, huh?

"Diam kau Produsen!"

"..apa? Produsen?"

"Kau kan memiliki pucuk nanas, jadi sebutan Herbivora tidak pantas bagimu. Nanas itu buah, bukan hewan."

"Kufu? Namaku Daemon Spade, Alaude, bukan nanas."

"Kau tetap nanas bagiku."

Daemon merasa sudah cukup dikatakan nanas. Memang, Alaude itu imut dan manis, tapi mulutnya sangat pahit dan asam. Sepertinya, Burung Mungil ini perlu diberi pelajaran…

"Oya, bagaimana kalau kita berduel? Jika kau menang, kau boleh memanggilku sesuka hatimu dan aku akan berhenti memanggilmu dengan panggilan lucu itu; dan jika aku yang menang, kau tidak boleh memanggilku nanas dan aku akan terus memanggilmu dengan imut, oke?" tawarnya.

Hibari diam sejenak sambil menimbang-nimbang tawaran Daemon. Dia masih mempunyai waktu 2 jam untuk dihabiskan, dan duel dengan orang ini terdengar oke juga.

"Kuterima tawaranmu itu." Hibari menjilat bibir bawahnya, seraya mengeluarkan tonfa hitam favoritnya.

"Ayo, Burung Mungil, kufufu~"

Seraya bersamaan dengan ajakan Daemon, bunyi bel berdering terdengar, dan angka-angka hologram secara otomatis muncul di atas kepala dua orang pemuda tersebut, menjadi waktu pertanda duel dimulai.

Sesaat angka tersebut menginjak angka 0, hologram itu menghilang, digantikan dengan bunyi bel yang cukup nyaring.

Daemon lalu menggenggam erat trisulanya, yang dia ambil dari gumpalan kabut. Tapi Daemon tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya, seolah mengejek Hibari. Di lain pihak, Hibari sudah siap dalam posisi bertarungnya, dan langsung berlari menuju partner duelnya itu.

Tonfa dan trisula pun beradu. Bunyi logam saling membentur terdengar nyaring di area itu, menghalau segala jenis monster ataupun pemain yang kebetulan lewat. Kedua pemuda itu seimbang, karena tidak ada satupun dari antara mereka yang berhasil menorehkan serangan di tubuh lawan mereka. Jika tonfa Hibari dilayangkan, trisula Daemon pasti memblokirnya sambil membalas dengan sodokan keras senjata tajam tersebut, yang dihindari Hibari dengan lincahnya.

Merasa duel ini tidak akan berakhir kalau terus seperti ini, Hibari mengelak dan melakukan _backflip_ yang handal, membuat jarak dari antara kedua pemuda tersebut cukup jauh. Mengambil napas yang dalam, Hibari melumuri kedua tonfanya itu dengan api berwarna ungu agak bening, yang merupakan _Cloud Flame-_nya.

"Oh? Sepertinya kau sudah handal menangani apimu itu, Burung Mungil. Kalau begini, akupun harus serius, kufufufu."

Daemon kembali menggenggam erat trisulanya, dan membenturkan ujung pegangan trisula itu ke tanah, menghasilkan trisula itu dilahap api _indigo_ bening. Tapi, aksi Daemon tidak sampai di situ saja. Daemon memutar-mutarkan trisulanya dengan handal, dan sekali lagi membenturkan trisula itu ke tanah dengan lebih keras.

Sekejap, tanah tempat kedua pemuda itu berpijak terbelah, dan di bawah retakan-retakan besar tanah tersebut terdapat lava panas yang sepertinya siap membakar Hibari sampai ke tulang.

"Khh… serangan macam apa ini?"

"Kufufufufu~ ra-ha-si-a!"

Hibari melompat dari retakan yang mulai menjalar ke kakinya, dan terus menghindar sambil mendekati lawannya. Setelah cukup dekat, Hibari melompat tinggi dan menyerang Daemon dari atas. Daemon mengelak dengan membenturkan trisulanya dengan tonfa Hibari, dan Hibari pun menggunakan trisula Daemon sebagai pijakan dan melakukan _backflip_ untuk berdiri lagi.

"Impresif. Rupanya julukanmu itu memang benar, Burung Mungil," Daemon berkata dalam suara yang rendah, "tapi kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

Dengan deklarasinya, Hibari merasa ada yang memegang kakinya. Hibari sekali lagi melompat dari teror yang hampir menjeratnya – sulur-sulur bunga Teratai – hanya untuk terjerat oleh teror tersebut.

"Khh! Lepaskan!" Hibari menggeram marah.

"Kufufufu~ tidak, sampai kau menyerah kalah."

"Tidak akan." Hibari melayangkan tonfanya saat muka Daemon mendekat, membuat beberapa helai rambut biru Daemon terpotong.

"Hampir~"

Dibutakan amarah, Hibari langsung mengambil borgol hitamnya, yang biasanya dikaitkannya di ikat pinggangnya.

Hibari menyalurkan apinya ke dalam borgol itu, dan borgol itu langsung _multiply _menjadi beberapa borgol dalam hitungan detik. Hibari kemudian melemparkan dua borgol miliknya ke arah sulur yang membelenggu kakinya, sekejap memotong-motong tanaman sialan itu.

Merasa belum cukup, Hibari mengambil kotak ungu muda dari kantungnya, sekali lagi menyalurkan api ke dalam kotak itu dan memanggil _pets_ kesayangan Hibari, Roll.

"Roll, _Needle_ _Ball_." perintahnya dalam gumaman yang tidak terdengar oleh Daemon.

Roll mengeluarkan pekikan dan langsung membentuk dirinya menjadi bola-bola berduri yang terlihat berbahaya. Hibari tersenyum sadis kepada Daemon, yang kini memasang ekspresi terkagum.

Pertarungan pun dilanjutkan dengan Hibari sesekali menembakkan bola-bola berduri dalam berbagai ukuran pada Daemon, jika borgol atau tonfa milik Hibari sedang tidak beraksi melukai Daemon. Lama kelamaan, Daemon merasa kerepotan juga, dan dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini semua sekarang juga.

.

Tidak lama semenjak deklarasi kemenangan pihak Daemon, Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei datang ke dunia tersebut, sembari sesekali celingak-celinguk mencari Hibari. Sebenarnya, semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki di dunia tersebut, Tsuna merasakan aura pekat yang membuatnya sesak. Firasatnya pun tidak enak. Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat mencari Hibari dan menyelesaikan _side-quest_ ini.

Entah ilham dari siapa, Tsuna ingin sekali masuk ke bagian hutan kecil dunia ini, yang merupakan satu-satunya tempat di dunia ini yang diperuntukkan untuk monster _hunt_.

Jika harus berkata jujur, Gokudera dan Yamamoto ingin sekali bertanya alasan Tsuna untuk masuk ke bagian hutan ini tanpa pikir panjang; dan Ryohei ingin sekali cepat-cepat menuju ke tempat _side-quest_ walau tanpa Hibari, firasatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Ditambah lagi, Tsuna sangat tenang dalam keputusannya ini, seolah Tsuna memiliki seseorang yang dia percaya membisikkan keputusan kepadanya.

Benar saja, sesaat Tsuna masuk ke daerah hutan yang terlalu sunyi, Tsuna menemukan Hibari terbaring tidak berdaya, tubuhnya ditimpa oleh seorang pemuda asing yang memiliki aura yang kurang enak.

"Hi-hibari-sempai?" kata Tsuna, agak panik. Karena bagaimana pun, Hibari itu sangat kuat, sungguh pemandangan yang tidak wajar menemukan Hibari terbaring terkalahkan seperti itu.

"Khh." merupakan jawaban yang didapat Tsuna.

"Oya? Nama aslinya Hibari? Kalian orang Jepang, 'kah?" tanya pemuda berambut biru itu dengan santai.

"H-hiiie?"

"Siapa kau, Kepala Nanas?" teriak Gokudera.

"Auranya sangat _extremely_ tidak nyaman." komentar Ryohei dalam suara pelan.

"…" bahkan Yamamoto pun tidak senang pada orang ini.

"Aku? Namaku Daemon Spade dan diriku bukan seorang nanas. Aku adalah orang yang mengalahkan burung mungil ini, kufufufufu~"

"!"

"Kau? Mengalahkan si Hibari?" bentak Gokudera.

"Kufufufufu~ Lihat saja buktinya."

Memang, Hibari terbaring tidak berdaya, tampaknya hilang kesadaran. Itu sudah merupakan bukti yang tak terelakkan kebenarannya.

"Tch. Apa maumu hah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya mengisi waktu luang."

"…" Tsuna terdiam, dan membiarkan sisi lain dirinya mengambil alih dirinya, hanya untuk kali ini saja."Daemon, tinggalkan Hibari-sempai sekarang juga." suara Tsuna yang biasanya lembut, kini terdengar keji dan dingin; bahkan Yamamoto pun merinding dibuatnya.

"Hm? Oke oke, akan kulakukan, kufufufu~" "Oya, jika Burung Mungil itu sudah sadar, katakan padanya akan kutunggu di _Kokuyo Health Land,_ reruntuhan di dunia nomor 69 satu bulan dari sekarang, kufufufu~"

Dan dengan begitu saja, Daemon menghilang ditelan kabut.

Setelah kejadian itu, Tsuna mengantarkan Hibari ke tempat istirahat di kota di dunia itu, dan langsung melakukan _side-quest chip_ tanpa Hibari.

Ini baru pertemuan pertama.

* * *

**quarto - sole**  
"Of brainless plant that **boost** killing spirit."

Jika Hibari harus berkata jujur tentang apa yang ada dipikirannya, dia akan bergumam kesal tentang "nanas" "harga diri" "runtuh" "duel" dan "bunuh".

Aura yang melekat pada tubuh pemuda itu lebih pekat dari biasanya, menandakan sang pemilik yang sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Alhasil, semua makhluk yang bisa bergerak, menjauhi dirinya seolah dirinya adalah penyakit mematikan yang menular; pengecualian untuk kelompok Herbivoranya Tsunayoshi, Kusakabe dan Hibird.

Bagaimana tidak? Harga dirinya sudah hancur berantakan karena telah dikalahkan telak oleh Herbi- ralat, Produsen Nanas Biru sialan dengan tertawa yang aneh.

Daemon Spade, itulah _username_ orang yang berhasil mengalahkannya.

Setelah Hibari mencari informasi mengenai Nanas Biru tersebut, Hibari menemukan banyak informasi yang kurang enak tentang si Nanas itu.

Pertama, dia adalah ketua dari grup tidak resmi yang bernama _Kokuyo Gang_, karena mereka sering berkumpul di reruntuhan Kokuyo di dunia no. 69. Grup _Kokuyo_ tersebut memiliki reputasi yang tidak bagus juga, mereka terkenal karena sering menghabisi grup-grup lain tanpa ampun.

Anggota dari grup tersebut selain Daemon, ialah Ken, Chikusa, M.M dan Chrome.

Hibari tidak peduli akan Herbivora lainnya, kecuali mungkin Chrome, karena gadis berambut ungu tersebut terlalu mirip dengan Daemon; mungkinkah mereka kembar? Sudahlah, itu bukan urusan Hibari.

Singkatnya, reputasi grup Daemon tidak baik.

Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan reputasi Daemon sendiri?

Setelah pencarian yang memakan waktu tidur siangnya, Hibari menemukan bahwa Daemon sendiri menempati peringkat #4 dalam soal kekuatan di CdF, dan Hibari telah tergeser dari peringkat #4 menjadi peringkat #5 semenjak kekalahannya dari Daemon. Daemon sendiri dijuluki _The Tricky Mist,_ karena salah satu ilusi ilusi favoritnya melibatkan membelit-belitkan pikiran orang, memanggil setan/monster yang sangat amat mengerikan, atau mengorek luka mental masa lalu, yang akhirnya mengakibatkan luka mental yang sangat parah. Oleh sebab itu, hampir semua pemain yang dikalahkan Daemon terpaksa berhenti bermain CdF karena harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit jiwa.

Reputasi yang bagus. (menurut Hibari, tentunya) Hibari menjadi tidak sabar menunggu waktu perjanjian tersebut. Sudah lama dia menginginkan seorang rival yang dapat dia lawan sekuat tenaga. Dan Daemon Spade adalah nanas yang tepat untuk dijadikan sansak Hibari mengasah kemampuan bertarungnya, dan juga melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya.

Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin kalah lagi. Kalau seri, sih, dia masih rela. Tapi kekalahan merupakan tusukan pedang yang tajam pada harga diri Hibari. Maka daripada itu, Hibari sekarang telah mendarat pada salah satu dunia dengan monster terkuat, dunia #18, sebuah dunia ber-_setting_-kan sebuah kastil tua yang terkesan horor. Awalnya, Hibari berniat berlatih sendirian, tapi karena beberapa alasan herbivora, grup si Sawada Tsunayoshi aka. Giotto juga mengikuti dia. Tentu, Hibari sudah menolak mentah-mentah kehadiran Tsunayoshi, tapi apa kata, si Herbivora ganas tersebut merupakan ketua grup di mana Hibari ada, dan peraturan CdF mengatakan untuk tidak menolak keputusan ketua grup(Hibari berani bersumpah melihat si sialan Gokudera itu menyerigai).

"Hn, herbivora, kalian memang boleh mengikuti aku ke dunia ini, tapi aku ingin berlatih sendirian." itulah ultimatum Hibari sebelum pergi meninggalkan grup Tsuna, dan sang ketua grup belum sempat membalasnya.

Hibari berjalan-jalan santai di dalam kastil horor tersebut, yang membuat Roll menolak untuk keluar dari boks _Vongola-_nya. Hibari pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena (kalau harus jujur) dia sangat menyayangi landak mungil tersebut.

"SCREEEECH"

Hibari menoleh pada arah teriakan monster tersebut, dan tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menyerang monster - seekor kelelawar penghisap darah raksasa dengan sayap tattoo tribal** - setelah beberapa serangan mematikan dari tonfa berduri Hibari, monster kelelawar itu tergeletak tak berdaya, dan perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, menyisakan segenggam serbuk berkilau emas yang Hibari tahu pasti apa itu. Hibari tersenyum, mengambil kantung kain dan memindahkan serbuk itu, kemudian menyimpannya kembali. Serbuk keemasan tersebut adalah salah satu _rare item _yang selama ini Hibari incar-incar karena merupakan bahan untuk meng_-upgrade _tonfa kesayangan Hibari. Hari ini dia beruntung, sepertinya.

Setelah menghabisi hampir seluruh populasi monster di kastil tersebut, Hibari menemukan sebuah pintu raksasa, yang merupakan pintu menuju _boss monster _dunia ini, yang harus dikalahkan Hibari jika Hibari (dan grupnya, sebetulnya) ingin dapat melanjutkan ke dunia lain$. Kebetulan, jika Hibari berhasil menaklukan boss dunia ini, dia akan mendapatkan akses menuju dunia nomor 69 itu.

Membuka perlahan-lahan pintu raksasa nan berat tersebut, Hibari disambut dengan pemandangan ruangan tua yang sepertinya sudah lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Lantai berdebu, furnitur tua yang sudah tak layak pakai, dan sebuah almari tinggi, ramping, yang isinya seperti meronta-ronta ingin keluar. Tiba-tiba saja, pintu tempat Hibari masuk tertutup, dan pintu almari tersebut mendobrak keluar, mengeluarkan kabut pekat berwarnakan ungu muda.

Ketika kabut itu menipis, Hibari dapat melihat sosok yang sangat Hibari kenal - tubuh ramping agak pendek, rambut hitam kelam dan mata abu sipit_, _kemeja putih dan jaket hitam yang hanya dikaitkan ke bahu, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu senada; membawa sepasang tonfa hitam dan seekor burung mungil bertengger di kepala sosok tersebut. Iya, dia adalah sesosok Hibari dalam dunia realita.

.

"!" firasat buruk, Tsuna rasakan, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal mengenai Hibari...

Menoleh pada sang ketua, Gokudera tanpa pikir panjang berkata dalam nada yang tulus, "Ada apa?"

Menggelengkan kepala, Tsuna berkata, "bukan, tidak apa-apa G-kun, kau susul Asari saja. Biar aku temani Knuckle." perintah Tsuna.

Sekejap, wajah Gokudera memerah, menyaingi warna rambutnya seraya berkata, "ba-baik- tapi aku tidak senang, ya, disuruh menemani si Maniak Bisbol itu!" Gokudera melipat tangannya, memalingkan wajahnya agar sang ketua tidak melihat merahnya wajah Gokudera.

"Ara~ muka G, kok, merah ya? Demam kah? Aku tidak tahu bahwa di game orang bisa terserang virus demam, ahaha." kata Yamamoto polos, yang membuat Gokudera marah-marah sambil berjalan pergi menemani keka- ralat, teman-satu-grup-nya itu.

Dasar _tsundere._

Tertawa kecil, Tsuna langsung menggaet pergi Ryohei yang kebingungan melihat antik-antik teman sejawatnya itu.

.

Dentingan-dentingan bunyi besi yang saling hantam bergema jelas di ruangan yang luas itu. Kedua sosok serupa-tapi-tak-sama terlibat dalam pertempuran sengit, kedua belah pihak berlangsung seri. Hibari, yang berambut putih - mari kita sebut saja Alaude - menyerigai seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya yang merah. Benar-benar pelayanan kelas tinggi, disajikan untuk bertarung melawan kekuatan sendiri. Alaude tahu pasti tujuan utama melawan diri sendiri adalah untuk dapat mengetahui kelemahan, dan juga mengukur kekuatan diri.

Hibari - yang berambut hitam (mari kita sebut saja si Klon), meluncurkan serangan demi serangan yang polanya sangat Alaude kenal. Ekspresi wajah si Klon tetap datar, karena seorang Klon tetaplah hanya rentetan data, huruf, dan angka yang diprogram komputer.

"Chirp!"

Sekejap, Alaude berhenti menyerang ketika mendengar pekikan imut burung peliharaanya - Hibird. Tentu saja, hal ini memberi kesempatan si Klon untuk melontarkan serangan fatal kepada Alaude - yang gagal Alaude hindari, sehingga tepat mengenai perutnya.

Alaude terbungkuk, tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya yang kena pukul. Sakit sekali, isi perutnya seperti ingin dia muntahkan. Mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya, Alaude langsung membalas serangan si Klon, yang dapat si Klon hindari dengan mudahnya.

"Chirp! Hibari! Hibari!"

Suara imut itu lagi. Walau Alaude sudah berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan suara (klon) Hibird, tetap saja, tubuhnya langsung refleks untuk menoleh ke arah gumpalan bulat berwarna kuning tersebut.

Untungnya, saat si Klon menyerang Alaude, Alaude berhasil mengelak dan melontarkan serangan balik yang mengenai dada si Klon; otomatis tubuh si Klon terhempas ke ujung ruangan. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi, Alaude melesat menuju tempat si Klon, menimpa kepala si Klon dengan sepatu(dan menggencet Hibird palsu - yang membuat hati Alaude serasa diiris-iris; nanti kalau sampai di rumah, Alaude akan memberi makan Hibird dengan biji favoritnya). Dan menghantam kepala si Klon dengan tonfa berdurinya, seketika membunuh si Klon.

Alhasil, seraya dengan kematian sang Boss besar kastil horor ini, bunyi bell berdering keras, dan suara interfon elektronik berkumandang keras.

"Grup V-X, yang diketuai Giotto, yang beranggotakan: G., Asari Ugetsu, Knuckle, dan Alaude berhasil mengalahkan boss, _Mimic Master,_ kalian dipersilahkan mengambil warp panel terdekat untuk menuju dunia selanjutnya, atau beristirahat dan _log out._"

Tidak menghiraukan pemberitahuan tersebut, Alaude(yang sekarang kita panggil Hibari lagi) mengambil saputangannya, dan mengelap tonfanya yang berlumuran darah si Klon. Pada saat itu juga, grup Herbivora yang berisik itu mendobrak masuk ke ruangan tersebut, dan Hibari dapat melihat jelas tampang Tsunayoshi yang sangat khawatir sekali.

"Alaude-sempai... ternyata... kau sudah-"

"Shh. Berisik. Kalian telat."

"Grrr- itu karena _Ichidaime _bersusah-payah untuk mencarimu, sialan!"

"Maa, maa, G-kun, yang penting Alaude-sempai selamat, iya kan?"

"Berisik, Maniak Bisbol!"

"H-HIIIEEE! G, Asari, sudah cukup, hentikan!"

"Hn. Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak mau kalian ikuti ke mana-mana."

"EKTRIM ALAUDE! KAU MENGALAHKAN BOSS ITU SENDIRIAN!"

Sekali lagi, saudara-saudari, seorang Hibari Kyouya bertanya-tanya mengapa dia masih tetap bertahan di grup milik Tsunayoshi ini.

.

"Hahh- capek sekali hari ini." gumam Hibari seraya merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang kecil miliknya. Hari ini dia bermain lebih lama daripada biasanya, lebih tepatnya 4 jam 20 menit. Selama itukah Hibari untuk dapat mengalahkan kopi-an datanya yang abal? Tapi memang, dia sempat bimbang ketika melihat burung mungilnya- Hibird - bertengger di kepala musuhnya, walau musuhnya itu adalah sosoknya sendiri. Apalagi saat Hibari harus menggencet tubuh Hibird, hatinya sakit sekali, dan sebenarnya dia tak tega melakukan hal itu.

"Hibari! Hibari!" pekik Hibird dari arah jendela.

Hibari tersenyum tulus, dan mengulurkan lengannya agar Hibird dapat bertengger di atas jarinya. Burung kuning itu pun langsung menciap kecil, dan ketika Hibari mendekatkan Hibird dengan kepalanya, Hibird langsung mematuk pelan bibir Hibari, memberi Hibari kecupan sebagai tanda sayang. Sebagai balasan, Hibari mengelus-elus kepala Hibird dengan jarinya, membuat burung kuning itu merasa gembira.

"Aduhh- untung Ibu sempat merekam kejadian tadi~"

Hibari langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, dan dia melihat sosok ramping ibunya dengan handycam di tangan. Sontak, pipi Hibari memerah, dan raut wajah Hibari terkesan... sangat bukan Hibari Kyouya.

"Ibu... apa yang Ibu laku-"

"Oh... bukan apa-apa, Kyouya, Ibu hanya ingin menambah koleksi video pertumbuhan anak Ibu satu-satunya," wanita paruh-baya itu tersenyum, memperjelas kecantikan estetisnya yang dapat dikatakan sebagai kopi-an wajah anak semata wayangnya, Hibari Kyouya, "-dan, jika Kyouya punya pacar, Ibu bersumpah untuk memperlihatkan semua video hasil rekaman Ibu padanya."

"..."

"Ya sudah, sepertinya kau capek hari ini, selamat tidur, Kyouya-kun." wanita cantik jelita itu menutup pintu kamar Hibari, membiarkan Hibari merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Ohhh, seandainya wanita tadi itu bukanlah wanita yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya... Hibari mungkin sudah menghajarnya karena malu.

Entah mengapa, bayangan wajah tampan seorang nanas biru terpampang di benak Hibari Kyouya yang setengah tertidur.

**To be continue!**

* * *

**Footnote:**

Sette Fiamme Mondiale - Seven Flames Worldwide

Cristallo di Fiamma - Flame Crystal

primo to decimo - first to tenth

signor - Mister/Mr.

(untuk mencari bagian mana yang saia beri tanda bintang, silakan gunakan Ctrl + F)  
* Penampilan dan nama generasi kesepuluh di sini disesuaikan dengan generasi pertama, dengan beberapa pengecualian.  
Tsuna – Giotto, semua fitur sama, kecuali warna matanya, mata Tsuna cokelat, mata Primo kuning.  
Gokudera – G. semua fitur sama, kecuali gaya rambut.  
Yamamoto – Asari, semua fitur sama, tapi Yamamoto tidak memakai topi.  
(TYL)Lambo – Lampo, semua fitur sama, kecuali tattoo Lambo tetap berbentuk "#"  
Ryohei – Knuckle, semua fitur sama, kecuali gaya rambut.  
Nagi – Chrome, tidak ada yang berubah.  
Mukuro – Daemon, semua fitur sama, kecuali gaya rambut dan mata.  
Hibari – Alaude, semua fitur sama, kecuali gaya rambut.

PvP – yang sering main MMORPG pasti tahu. Player versus Player.

Ichidaime – kayaknya "First"

_cielo - sky_ (ch 1)  
_tempesta - storm_ (ch 1)  
_pioggia - rain_ (ch 1)  
_sole - sun_ (ch 1)  
fulmine - lightning (ch 2)  
nevicata - snow (ch 2)  
stella - star (ch 2)  
luna - moon (ch 2)  
nuvola - cloud (ch 2)  
nebbia - mist (ch 2)

** yang pernah main "The World End with You" pasti tahu sama boss kelelawar yang dilawan Neku & Shiki, kan? Kalo tidak juga tidak masalah.

$ di sini, nomor dunia-nya diacak. Jadi, misalnya Hibari mulai dari dunia nomor 1 - 15 - 5 - 25 - 28 - 12 - 35 - 43 - 21 - 54 - 10 - 18 - 69 - 27 - 59 - 80 - 33 - 96 - 31 - dst.

A/N:

Oh my DJ, saya bener2 gak nyangka bisa nulis fic segini panjangnya O . O two-shot dengan gaya bahasa semi-formal pula... saya makan apa seeh? Udah deh, tadinya niat posting one-shot, tapi berhubung ini fic kelewat panjang, jadi dipotong dua aja (ch 2 pasti bakal kelewat panjang, pemirsa) /tabok

Bagian akhir mungkin bakal selese bulan depan, berhubung saya lagi BANYAK TUGAS NUMPUK YA ALLAH. *ehm* jadi pembaca tolong sabar, dan saya sangat mengapresiasi jika diberi saran, kritik, pujian, bla bla bla

see you next time, hanibaniswiti!


End file.
